Dark Lies
by Bookishmcbadass
Summary: Abused lizzie, dark Reddington Lizzie is in dire need of rescue. and who else to rescue a FBI agent than the infamous concierge of crime. Rated M for later chapters


Hello! I'm back and in college. SOO more than enough time for me to suplly you with another story! Hope you like where this is headed..

Chapter 1

She heard the sound of something heavy being dragged over the boulders. Liz opened her eyes and looked around the cellar with a disoriented gaze. It was hard to hear where the fading footsteps were going. But just as she decided to get up and switch her position on the cold ground, the hatch above her head opened. The cause of the sounds she heard just before was now being thrown down. Not a thing, but a person. She held herself as still as she could while she was wondering how the hell she got herself in this situation. Totally obsessed with the manhunt on Raymond Red Reddington. She tried just as hard to capture the concierge of crime as her rival and partner Donald Ressler. But being a woman in the FBI is hard and she just wanted to prove that she was worthy. Just as good as any other male agent. But look at her now. She had been down here for 13 days. She had barely gotten anything to eat, her body looked gaunt after all the weight she lost. Full of scratches and bruises.

Slowly she crawled towards the lifeless body on the other side of the cellar. Her eyes, trained to have excellent vision even in the dark, slid over the body. It was a man. Quite tall, a head full of curls and wearing old clothes. She let her fingers slip into his pockets in search for something useful. Like a knife. His body felt ice cold as if he had been imprisoned someplace cold. Liz shivered. Feeling something in his right trouser pocket Liz went to turn his body around. But when Liz saw his face she had to keep herself from screaming. The face of this nameless victim looked as if something tried to eat it. And when Liz unbuttoned his shirt she saw the horror that couldn't be called a body any longer. She really didn't understand why this man was thrown in here. What reason could they possibly have for her to sit with a dead corpse. She crawled away from the stranger, trying hard to not to think about the horrors he must have lived before he died. But the days here were long and to be honest Liz was losing hope of ever being rescued. She should have been found days ago. But she couldn't think like that, not if she wanted to survive.

Chapter 2

The smell was horrific. For days now the body had been with her in the cellar. She couldn't breathe without smelling the body. She couldn't move without seeing it decompose. Liz was panicking. She had thrown up several times now which wasn't improving the smell. She tried to lay low, not moving anymore. She even decided not to drink anymore. Please just let it be over. But just as she laid down having made peace with not drinking and eating anymore, she heard a lot of noise. She kept listening to what was happening above her head. But when she heard a deep voice close to the hatch, she fired up. Without thinking. When liz moved she'd forgotten about the body for a second and took a deep breath. When she smelled the corpse again she broke into a coughing fit, betraying her position. Liz threw up again before everything grew silent. But a few second later the hatch opened and a few rays of sunlight came through. The first light she'd seen in days. But that peaceful moment was destroyed when two men entered her prison. Both men were holding a gun and cloth for their mouth. It was quite a comical sight. If she hadn't been covered in mud and her own sick, she would have laughed. The man who had entered her cellar first was tall, black and a lot of muscles. The other was wearing a three piece suit, sunglasses and.. a fedora. What the hell. Liz backed away from them, trying to get as far away as possible. The man who had just stepped into the cellar was the one and only Raymond Reddington.

Sooooo what do you think? Please let me now in the comments below 3

Amber


End file.
